He is not my son He is my subordinate Rewrite
by Bikky1pas
Summary: [One-shot] While Roy was having a sweet conversation with a lady, Ed spoils everything between them. Now there is only one person who can save Ed from Roy - The Queen of Guns - Riza. I had to put rating T only because of Ed.


I don't know, from where it pops up to my mind. This could happen in any of the two FMA Anime Series.

I don't own anything.

Everything inside () is just me.

* * *

A small blond boy named Edward and a huge suit of armour, his brother, Alphonse reach to the front gate of Central Headquarters where Ed has to present his report of his last mission to his Colonel Bastard but Ed stops outside on the stairs because he doesn't want to go inside to see him and listen to his taunts.

"Brother, we have to go inside", Al says innocently.

"I'm hungry, I want to eat something first. Only then will I go anywhere. let's go to eat something first", Ed says turning back to the road. He is a little hungry because they have come here straight from the station. Granted, he is not that much hungry but if he has an excuse to ignore that man who is just going to annoy him, why shouldn't he use it.

Al immediately comes in front of him, "We both know full well that if we go now, you're not going to return till tomorrow"

Ed folds his arms. Actually, Al is right, but he is not going to admit it, "That's not true. Besides, the shop is just at the end of the road. It can be seen from here"

Al sighs, "Fine, I will bring something. You stay here", He said the last line with more stress.

"Hey, I'm not gonna stay here!"

"Just stay here!", Al yells a little. When Al gets irritated, he can scare anybody. (actually, his body can scare anybody, anytime)

Ed sits on the stairs folding his arms as Al leaves.

.

Just as the huge suit of armour leaves with its usual load clanking voice, Ed hears footsteps of a feminine heel. He turns his face in the direction of the sound to see a woman in her mid-20's; the beautiful lady has brown curly hairs and a slim, fair body. She approaches the gates of the Military Headquarters, but the guards will not let her in because only people affiliated with the military are allowed inside the headquarters.

"I just want to give Roy his jacket back, he forgot it at the restaurant", she says, almost blushing when she speaks with her sweet voice.

"Wait here, ma'am, I will let him know", saying this, one of the guards goes inside.

Ed is watching all of it very attentively. Finally, he gets something to tease his colonel about or maybe to blackmail too. The lady is looking happily at the grey jacket with a blush on her face.

A few minutes later, Colonel Roy Mustang comes out of the headquarter doors. Ed quickly hides behind the bushes to hide from him. Roy is talking to that lady very sweetly. That lady looks like she can pass out by her blushing and even Roy is also blushing a little. This is a perfect opportunity for Ed to take his revenge. Ed gets an evil idea inside of his mind so he quickly runs towards them.

"Daddy daddy, come on mommy is waiting for you", Ed said innocently looking towards Roy.

"Is he your son?", the lady asked curiously, raising an eyebrow a little.

Roy's face is full of surprise, "... No... Of course not! He is not my son, He is my subordinate"

The lady turns her gaze towards the kid who looks around 12 or 13 years old. (Actually, Ed is 15 but... she is just thinking this, so she is safe from Ed)

"Daddy", Ed said innocently and grabs Roy's hand.

"Stay away from me", Roy shouts, roughly pulling his hand from out of the grip of the young boy.

"Your subordinate? You're saying this innocent boy is part of the military", the lady is now staring at the colonel.

Yes, he is. He is a state alchemist", Roy replied at the exact moment.

The lady looks again towards Ed, who is still standing there with the world's most innocent face. (I can totally imagine him with that face. Can you?)

Roy starts, "Baby listen to me. I...", but is cut off by a hard slap on his face by that lady. She turns around and leaves without turning around, leaving Roy to look on with a shocked face.

When she has gone out of sight, Roy turns his angry gaze towards Ed, who immediately makes for the military building in an attempt to save his life, while Roy also follows behind with intention to end it.

They both run around in the office. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is shocked by this because Roy never runs around in the office like this.

Ed runs towards Lieutenant Hawkeye and hides behind her. She also keeps her hand in front of him to keep Roy away from him like a mother do to her child.

"Colonel, what are you doing?", Lieutenant asks him in her calm voice.

"Don't get in the way. I'm going to kill him today", Roy shouts, looking at Ed, who is hiding behind her.

Why? What has he done?", Lieutenant asks the colonel, expecting a reasonable reply but he becomes silent. She knows that sometimes Ed behaves inappropriate, but she can't leave them to fight like this.

After a second.

"...Actually...he...I mean...normal. He was just annoying me like he does every day", Roy replies, looking in a random direction.

"You are running around the office like crazy because he is annoying you like he does every day?", Riza throws another question in a sarcastic tone at her colonel looking directly into his black eyes.

Roy opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

Lieutenant turns her gaze towards Ed, "Edward, tell me what happened", she ordered strictly.

Ed's rank is higher that Riza's in the military, but sometimes he gets scared of her strictness, and this is one of those times. He looks towards Roy, who is also giving him deadly intent. Death surrounds him on both sides.

But to his relief, with the loud sound of metal clanking Al enters the chaotic scene, "Brother, I told you to stay near the stairs." Al's steel helmet is incapable of conveying emotions but his voice can convey how annoyed he is.

Nevertheless, Ed gets a chance. "Yes Al, we have to go", Ed replies quickly and starts running towards him, but Riza grabs his coat by its hood from behind to pull him back.

"Edward, you have to tell me something first", Riza looks like she will take out her gun and shoot him right now if he doesn't open up his mouth.

Ed opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the Colonel, "Fullmetal, I will burn you to ashes".

Riza replies to her Colonel, "you can't, sir, because you are forgetting that I have your ignition glove", then she turns again towards Ed, "Speak"

Again Ed opens his mouth and is cut off by Colonel.

"Fullmetal, I can cancel your certification right now", he shouts, but when Lieutenant sends him a glare, he stands in the attention position. (don't tell this to anyone but actually, Colonel can also get scared of her sometimes)

Riza takes a few steps towards him, "You can't cancel his certification because I am the one who organizes your all documents"

Roy also takes a few steps towards her, "Are you trying to say that I can't do anything without you?"

"I am not trying. I am saying that exact thing"

"Your work is simply to take care of all my things, that include all paperwork and my ignition glove. That's it"

"And that's why you are useless without me"

"I am not useless"

"Yes you are"

During their fight, Ed gets a chance to run away. He doesn't wait a second before running straight to the corridor.

Al follows behind him (as usual)

"Brother, what did you do there", asks Al walking behind him.

"I didn't do anything. But at least now I don't have to return till tomorrow"

Al stops for a moment to hear the fighting voices, which could still be heard from where he is. Listening to it, Al sighs, then again continues walking behind his brother.

* * *

I know Riza is a little out of character here but I really want her to do something like this. So, I write it.

Please give a review about how you think about it. Reviews always made my day, even if it is criticism.


End file.
